Smile
by plumeria-hi
Summary: "Walk your path smiling as much as you can- and nothing can go wrong". A little something to remind each and every one of you beautiful individuals that :) (Rated K plus because I don't think children should be encouraged to drink)


**Hello again much valued readers!... Ah, when was the last time I posted anything? All in all, it's good to be back!**

**So, this little piece... Well, anyways a little backstory: **

**A few days ago, I was wallowing around doing nothing in particular and letting my mind wander around the house (because brains like wandering around, and it deserved a break from school anyways) when, for some reasons unfathomable, it decided to bring me back to an incident that occurred- what- some months ago?**

**I was browsing around the old hetalia wikia when I came across a chatroom. Clicking it, I discovered a sweet little Latvia :) But unfortunately her life was anything but sweet :( Her tale (and her simply amazing poems!) touched me, and I uploaded a comment on the forum to help. But now that I think about it... A simple comment won't really help that much of a difference, won't it?**

**SO! That was when I decided, now that I have a fanfiction account, why not create a fanfiction in her honour? And that was how this was created.**

**So read it, and tell me what you think in the reviews section :D All forms of criticism and commenting are welcomed**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Papa Hima also belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya... in a way.**

* * *

**Smile**

**For the sweet Latvia girl I met all those days ago. I hope you're still smiling that beautiful smile of yours to this day and onwards.**

_Clank_!

An empty bottle was flung into a pile of its sodden, drained kind. The alcohol-reeking heap had initially been intended to only contain a harmless bottle or two- but after a while the desire to indulge in self-pitying became too much to bear, and the heap made its steady ascend over the tall grass that grew atop the hills.

After the clanking that resonated form the bottles greeting the newcomer died down, the faint sound of weeping could be heard.

Surely any creature with a heart would pity the sad apparition by the bottle pile, his raggedy blonde head buried in tear-stained red sleeves, occasionally resurfacing for another swig of alcohol (which was strange, considering how _young _the poor thing is) before bursting into a fresh set of sobs and hiccups.

This had been going on for some time now. Every day the nation would trudge uphill, his eyes sore from crying and shoulders sagging from fatigue, before collapsing atop the grass to begin the painful drink-sob-mutter-sob-drink process all over again.

It was all very tragic, really.

'It's-it's-_ hiccup!_ – It's not _fair_!" The nation wailed, rubbing furiously at the tears in his eyes, "Why a-am I so- _hiccup_! – Why am I so weak? Why do all the others find it so easy to bully me? I don't deserve to be a nation! I-"

"Latvia?"

Startled, the nation uttered a few more hiccups before scuttling back.

Amidst the self-complaining, a stranger has appeared behind him. Latvia had never recalled seeing the man before- the stranger had glossy black hair, smartly combed back to reveal dark pupils that were framed by a pair of spectacles. But there was a certain quality to the stranger- perhaps it was his gentle smile, or perhaps it was the way he reminded Latvia of a certain friend- that soothed the nation's sobs and hiccups.

"My, my" the stranger breathed, glancing towards the pile of bottles, "I remember creating you to be able to consume large amounts of that- but this has truly bypassed my expectations for you Latvia!"

"You created…?" Latvia squeaked.

The stranger diverted his attention back to him, and the same soothing grin graced his lips once more, "ah, never mind that", he waved it away.

"… Um, e-excuse m-m-me sir", Latvia began, heaving himself off the grass and edging nervously towards the stranger, "I- I don't mean to offend b-but… Who are you? A-and how did you know my name?"

"Ah, very good questions Latvia", the stranger cocked his glasses knowingly, "You may call me Papa Hima. As for the second query… Let's just say I know a lot of things. For instance, I know that Lithuania is ten centimeters taller than Poland, and I know that Canada-"

"Who?"

"Ahaha, I knew that would happen too", Papa Hima chuckled, "keep an eye out for him the next time a world summit arises though; our Canada is a nice sort. I know that Japan has an irrational fear of cockroaches- and I know that you are not the sort to use that little piece of information against him.

"I also know, Latvia, that recently you have been very unhappy."

Papa Hima then motioned for the other to sit beside him on the grass. Latvia had to admit; he was growing rather fond of this jolly specimen, and albeit nervously, obliged with a tinge of warmth in his heart.

"Now, I have been watching you for some time Latvia", continued Papa Hima, "I've seen everything, and thus I have concluded that you are not at the best of conditions at the moment, as I correct?"

"Oh… So, you saw that huh?" Latvia murmured, a brief glance in the bottle heap's direction.

Papa Hima nodded sympathetically, "Yes, but what I do not know is why you are in such an unhappy state. Would you mind telling me what is making you unhappy Latvia?"

"… You… You want t-to know why I'm… Unhappy?" Latvia repeated, pupils dilating at the prospect that Papa Hima, a _stranger_, was willing to listen to what a meek, _weak _little nation like him had to say.

"Oh course Latvia. I care about the wellbeing of you all deeply, and perhaps if you tell me what is bothering you so, it might help lift the load off of your shoulders."

"Y-y-y-you… _Care_?" The nation whimpered.

_Care_. That word- the word that felt so foreign was enough to trigger all the emotions that Latvia had pent up this whole time. The tears burst forth anew, dribbling down his cheeks and mixing with the snot as the poor nation sobbed to his heart's content. Papa Hima simply provided a _caring _shoulder to cry upon, coaxing the nation with warm words as he used a hand to caress the other's back.

"… I… I don't deserve this title", Latvia sniffed after his shoulders had ceased their lifting and his breath had returned to normal, "I don't deserve to be a nation. I- I can't do _anything _useful- I allow myself to be pushed around by my neighbours, I never advance fast enough, I'm scared of my own _shadow_! Heck, I can't even stand up against Russia, and he's been tugging me around like the worthless pet I am for God-knows-how-long now! A-and what do _I _do? I drink myself stupid and weep like a baby! Yesterday I've even attempted to cut myself just for the pain of it all!

"I can't do it Papa Hima, I just _can't_. I'm not good enough to be a nation- I never was, and I never will be!"

"… Latvia, in that you are absolutely wrong."

Latvia jerked his puffy eyes up to meet the other's warm gaze. Now when one consults a friend (or in Latvia's case, a well-meaning stranger) to rant about how miserable his life is and how unworthy he feels himself to be, assurance that reality is the exact opposite would be expected. Then there was the choice to believe whether the consult-ee's statement is true or not.

To his admitted surprise, Latvia found himself clinging onto Papa Hima's words like a life raft; he found himself _believing_. He found himself wishing that Papa Hima could tell him more; prove his statements wrong.

Luckily for him, that was just what Papa Hima did.

"Latvia, if you say you are not worthy of being a nation; if you say you will never be good enough, then you are completely and utterly wrong", Papa Hima repeated in that gentle and wise tone that was music to the nation's ears, "let me ask you this; take the world eight for example. Do you think America was always this exuberant? Do you think England never experienced a few struggles in the water, and France was never turned down? Has it ever occurred to you that there was a time when China had to sacrifice many things- and nations- that he loved to survive? That Germany had plenty of dark moments, and Japan had shed more tears than he let on? That Italy once had to lose it all?

"That once upon a time, someone else did the dragging around for Russia?"

"R-really?" Latvia gasped, "Well… Now that I think about it…"

"These nations were once like you too, Latvia. All the others are as well, you name them for me!" Papa Hima finished for him, "they all had times when they wanted to give up; to be done with it and vanish from existence. But they persevered all the same, and they all turned out just wonderfully in the end, didn't they?

"Latvia, you are still young. You are still finding your place in this world- and that's okay. It's okay to stumble every now and then, and it's definitely all right to feel upset. Just remember to pick yourself up afterwards and carry on. Carry on and never go back- and let me promise you this. One day, you will become big and strong from your journey- and then it will be _your _turn to guide others."

"I-I will?" The nation breathed, absorbing every word uttered, "I really will?"

"Of course!" Papa Hima grinned, "and it starts from this…"

With his fingers, Papa Hima gently poked and prodded the nation's cheeks. When the hand was drawn back, it was as if magic had whisked the sad apparition away. In his place was a new nation- he had the same raggedy blonde hair, the same red sleeves. But his pale face had developed a whole new complexion; a complexion that brought colour to his cheeks and sent his emerald eyes brimming with laughter.

It was the smile- the smile on his lips that grew into a grin as Papa Hima folded his arms happily across his chest.

"This- this feels… This feels wonderful!" Latvia cheered, pressing his hands against his cheeks as he marveled at how his whole being- his whole _world_- was altered by a simple twitch of muscle on his part.

"Smile my little Latvia. Walk your path smiling as much as you can- and nothing can go wrong", Papa Hima beamed, "and now you know what to do, don't you?"

"Yes… yes, I _do _know what to do! Thank you Papa Hima, thank you!"

Before the other could react, Latvia had enveloped him in a heart-warming embrace before charging down the side of the hill, leaving a trail of newfound spirit in his wake.

"… That boy will no doubt go far", Papa Hima murmured to himself with a smile.

Revealing a sketchbook from within his coat, he flipped over to a new page and began drawing.

It was a sketch of Latvia, the cheeriness of his two-dimensional smile expertly captured on paper.

* * *

When was the last time his soul felt this free? Latvia couldn't be bothered; the sunshine was back on his face, and that was all that matters.

The smile remained on his face as he raced downhill as fast as his feel enabled him to, the cool wind sifting through this hair and warm rays of sunshine feeling oh so marvelous! Gone was the nation who trudged uphill with sore eyes and sagging shoulders- here was a free spirit!

The smile remained on his face as he skittered through the streets; how beautiful the world was, with jolly faces and sights peeping out of every nook and cranny, when you share that wonderfulness folded in your lips!

The smile remained on his face as he skipped through the gardens half-submerged in snow (no cold was felt by the nation- how could be feel the cold when he had his own sun beaming down on him!) and into the house he once dreaded entering everyday. He made a beeline into the kitchen, where he knew Estonia and Lithuania were waiting for him.

Oh, how astonished they were to find their friend with a completely new vibe! Latvia could only chuckle at Lithuania's gaping mouth, and how Estonia greatly resembled his consult-ee indeed!

"L-Latvia… Is that really _you_?" Lithuania gasped, pushing his hazel locks behind his ears to rub his eyes in surprise.

"Wha-am I really any different?" Latvia guffawed.

"Well, now that you put it that way… _Yes_", Estonia breathed, polishing his spectacles in disbelief, "Latvia, are you sure you hadn't caught anything? Today brought with it a great deal of snow, it did."

"… It was snowing?"

Just then, a head of platinum hair, followed by violet-grey pupils appeared through the kitchen doorway. Latvia saw his friends shrink back nervously, and realized how that was once him too (and how silly he had been).

"What is all this commotion about? Am I missing something fun? - Oho, Latvia is finally here to join us! I was afraid Latvia wouldn't be able to come again today."

"Good day Mr. Russia- would you like a cup of tea on this fine frosty afternoon?" Latvia greeted cheerily ("Latviaaa!" Went Estonia, and Lithuania uttered a slight whimper).

"Oh my, isn't Latvia a little different today?" Russia remarked, genuine surprise lacing his once-intimidating voice, "-but I suppose I do like this little difference. Tea would be lovely- as a matter of fact, why don't we _all _have tea today! See you all in a few minutes!"

"Even after Russia's scarf-bundled neck had disappeared back into the parlour, Latvia was aware of the looks of confusion on his friends' faces as he placed a kettle atop the stove, humming a cheery tune all the while.

_Just wait_, Latvia thought happily, _just wait 'till I teach them how to smile_!

* * *

**... How did it go? All right?**

**I'd just like to say a few more things before I let my beloved readers go- if you, like our favorite little Baltic nation here, ever feel down or 'never were, and never will be' good enough, I'd just like you to remember the little lesson behind this fanfiction. _Never_ _ever NEVER_consider yourself bad, because you're NOT! Each and every one of you are beautiful, wonderful, _special_ individuals who, like Latvia, are still trying to find your places in this world. Keep picking yourself up, move forward and if you feel you are about to topple over...**

**... Always remember you still have your smiles :)**

**If you're reading this sweet Latvia, I just want to say how sorry I am that I took this long to take proper action. Are you still smiling? I hope you are :D Don't forget that we're still here and rooting for you, and that each and every one of us still have an extra smile (or two or three or four and- ooh! There's another with five! And six and...) to spare if you are ever in need of one yourself!**

**Walk your path smiling as much as you can- and nothing can go wrong**

**-Plumeria hi**


End file.
